Heroes of Sinclair
by winged516
Summary: My own super heroes inspired by the Teen Titans. Romances, family affairs, flying, falling, and smashing things with blunt objects.
1. Adriana and Ghost

Hello! This Ariana (not Adriana, Ariana) with a Sort-Of-But-Not fan fiction. I'm putting this on fanfiction because there is absolutely no doubt that it is inspired by Teen Titans which I totally respect and even though I'm nineteen years old, I will still watch reruns to no end. But this is not about Teen Titans directly. It's about my own team of Teenage Super Heroes, many of the character's personalities have been much inspired by the titans. If you wanted to read about the Teen Titans, move on. If you're willing to give my story a try then by all means read on.

Oh yeah. And I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Adriana waited patiently with her legs and arms folded as she relaxed in a chair. People walked by her giving her odd looks, and who wouldn't. She was blue. Light blue in fact with ivory hair. She had wore a skin tight dark blue outfit that was customary where she was from, that she'd never go back to. And this moment she was waiting outside the cafe knowing sooner or later, it was going to happen.

The bank across the street erupted with gunshots, and the alarms sounded.

From her seat she grinned to herself.

"Well, its about time. I thought this was supposed to be a bad neighborhood, sheesh," she muttered. She threw the rest of her frappacino in the trash and charged across the street, hopping over parked car.

"Nobody move and no one has to get hurt!" she heard. Her slightly darker shade of blue colored lips curled into a smile. She slowly tried to pushed the door open as to not aggravate the robbers. They had locked it. She bent down, pouted her lips and blue a cool breath into the keyhole. With that the inside crystalized. Her element was inside. She could now control in kineticly. With a thought she turned the lock and the latch released.

She opened the doors where three robbers were making their way over to the counter.

"Hey!" she shouted. One of them turned around.

"We got super heroes," he warned his crew. Adriana smiled coyly.

"No super heroes. Just super hero," she said. He pointed his gun and fired. Adriana held out her hand and with a thought it was completely frozen in a hard block of ice. The ice shattered on contact. He fired again and again. The hostages were covering their ears. Adriana met each bullet with a frozen bodypart. Ice shattered into the air. Adriana stopped all of them mentally and let them hung in the air.

They all flew at high speeds back at the villians. They fell backward with the force. Seeing as they were all temporarily incapacitated she turned her attention to the few hostages on the floor.

"Go!" she shouted to them. They all got up and ran for the door. The police surrounded the place. Adriana smiled to herself and put her hands on her hips as the beaten robbers staggered to get to their feet.

"I hope you'll all go quietly, gentlemen," she said confidently. One of them was cradling his arm that might be broken.

"Who are you?" he asked. She smiled pleasantly.

"Why, I'm a super hero of course," she said. And with that she went to make her escape.

Adriana was about halfway back to her place when she heard the sound of sirens making their way toward the station. She turned her head and watched as the police car went past her alleyway without giving her a second look. She gave a breath of relief. She knew very well she was wanted for Vigilante, but she didn't care. She couldn't be a freak without using her freakness to help the lives of others. So she was going to have to be invisible in the real world. She found where she had stashed her regular clothes and stopped to get dressed. She put her legs through baggy pants and pulled an even baggier sweater over her head

Finally, she put her hood up over her white hair. She stuffed her blue hands in her pockets and walked down the street as a citizen. Adriana had an anxious feeling. Someone was close. She had no idea who or why she was feeling this way, but she felt it. On either side of her were red brick walls. She was in an alleyway. There wasn't really a lot of places to hide. She looked at the iron gated fire escapes and at the aluminum trash cans.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey," responded a voice from nowhere. She looked around unable to see anyone.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Ummm..." There was a long pause. "I don't think I should tell you my name." Then he appeared out of nowhere. A blazing white figure with black eyes and black hair. He looked like a teenager. Like her. He wore clothes like every other teenager, but they were the same white as his skin. It was almost painful to look at him. Like a much more mild version of staring at the sun.

"After all, super heroes have to have secret identities don't they? Vigilante is illegal," said the boy. He offered his hand to be shaken. "You can call me Ghost." Adriana waited a moment and then decided she could trust him, and shook his hand. He smiled.

"You're a ghost?"

"Not exactly," he said. "So my fellow super hero, what do you call yourself?" Adriana resumed her confident composure and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't believe in all that secret identity stuff. My name's Adriana. Besides there's really no point to a secret identity, its kind of hard to miss a blue person. Unless you're in Las Vegas. It's kind of hot there, though," Adriana said continuing walking with her hands in her pockets. Ghost followed.

"No kidding. It was easy to follow you," he said. "I notice you go looking for trouble. What's your power?"

"Ice," she said simply.

"Ice is a broad term. I mean, what can you do?" Ghost pressed floating in front of her.

"It's kind of like aquakenisis, mental control over water, except its with ice. I can create ice from the moisture air around me and control it with thought," Adriana said pointing to her temple. Ghost cocked a eyebrow that was black like his hair.

"That's it?" Adriana scowled at him. She started to walk away with her nose in the air.

"Well, at least I'm not dead," she said immediately on the defensive.

"I'm not dead," Ghost pointed out. "I'll tell you my story, if you tell me yours," he said. Adriana thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" she said with a sigh. Ghost sat on the ground with a solid thud. Unsure of else to do, Adriana sat across from him.

"Okay, when I was fourteen I was in this car accident. There was a drunk driver and what not, anyway...I got a pretty bad concussion and went into a coma," he said. Adriana was suddenly much more interested as realization suddenly hit her. This was another super hero seeking her out. But why? Was this the break she was looking for? "Doctors were talking about pulling the plug. For some reason, I could hear this whole conversation about doing the right thing. So naturally, I freaked out. I freaked out so bad that...all of the sudden I was floating out of my body."

"Wait. Out of your body?" Adriana interrupted. Ghost looked slightly irrirtated.

"Yes. Can I please finish my story?" he said irritated. Adriana was quiet. "Anyway, so there I was in the same form you see me as now. I could go anywhere I wanted. I was invisible. But I had to learn to be visible. I had to tell my mom not to pull the plug. So I practiced focusing, channeling my spiritness, or whatever it was. I sat in on some yoga lessons and tried some of their mental techniques like meditating and stuff. Soon I learned how to solidify. So I was kind of like a...a...what do you call those ghosts that can move stuff?"

"Poltergeist," Adriana offered.

"That's the one! Yes, I was a poltergeist. But still no one could see me. So I left notes everywhere for my mom telling her not to pull the plug," Ghost went on. "That delayed my mom's decision a little while longer, but then she started getting skeptical. So I trained myself to be visible. Finally I could reunite with my mom. I went back into my body and in a month, I was able to wake up. But here I am, still able to do this." Adriana mulled over the information in her head.

"So somewhere you're body is lying unconcious?"

"Nope," he said. "This, what your seeing right now, is my soul. Somewhere my body is doing what it does everyday, completely zoned out. Because I'm right here. I guess you can say I'm on auto-pilot." Adriana's brow furrowed.

"Oh, I think I understand," she said. "So you're pretty much the epitome of a soul detached from your body."

"Yup."

"And you were stalking me because...?" Ghost's black eyes stared into her blue ones that were lost in the hood of her sweater. The two teenagers were right across from one another, sitting on the cold concrete ground of the alley. Ghost leaned forward and put his hand on her knee. Adriana felt her insides and heart panicking.

"Because I have fallen in love with you," he said. Adriana's eyes went wide. Ghost stared at her intensely. She opened her mouth to say something only to stutter.

"Uh...I...uh..."

Ghost snorted.

"Relax, I was only kidding," he said giggling. Adriana's shocked look dissipated into anger.

"You're a jerk," she spat.

"Oh come on. Can't a guy stalk a girl without any romantic affiliation?" Ghost said with a shrug. Adriana stood up.

"I'm going to ask again. WHY. ARE. YOU. FOLLOWING. ME?" she said slowly and harshly like was talking to an idiot. And for all she knew, she was.

"Because. I wanted to see what other super heroes are in Sinclair. It's a big bad city, I wanted to know I had back up," he said. The ivory colored boy floated up, still cross-legged to her eye level. He smiled broadly. Adriana walked right past him.

"You're still a jerk," Adriana stated. Ghost turned around and phased though her, stopping in front of her.

"I know! Wanna go find other super heroes and make a team?" Ghost asked. Adriana stopped for a moment to think. This was what her goal had been after all. She needed a team. She didn't know what she was doing in Sinclair by herself. However, she thought that when she finally found a team it would have nothing to do with a stupid invisible guy.

She supposed beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "But only as long as you're not the leader."

"What do you mean? This is my idea," he argued. Then Ghost thought while tapping his chin with his forefinger. "No wait. You're right. We need someone bossy to be the leader. You're a little over emotional to be a leader. Maybe we can find someone in our quest for other super heroes?"

"You're on thin ice, Ghost. Don't call me over emotional," Adriana said. Ghost chuckled.

"Bad pun. But you can use that in a battle with an evil villian or something," he said. As Adriana blushed a slightly darker shade of blue flustered into her cheeks. She'd thought the pun was quite good. "You'll know when to meet with me again." Adriana gave a confused look.

"How?" she asked.

"Check the papers," Ghost said with a wink. With that he disappeared into the air again. Adriana folded her arms across her chest. She waited for the feeling of his lingering presence to diminish and then she started back to her sad excuse for her home.

* * *

There's my first chapter! Reviews are welcome. This is prewritten so I'll have a few more chapters up pretty soon.


	2. The Full Page Ad

Hope you enjoyed that. The story's about to thicken though with some familiar and unfamiliar characters.

I do not own Teen Titans... Yet.

* * *

Adriana was making her rounds the next day walking around searching for danger in the worst parts of town. It was still early morning and she was still caffinating herself with a cold coffee from the Starbucks near her home. She'd saved the store from being robbed at the owner seemed eternally grateful offering free drinks lately. But it was too early for crime fighting. The criminals were all asleep. She wished she was too. So she took this time to think about where she was from, to think about Ghost. What a strange person. What was even weirder was that he wasn't born a freak. Somewhere, somehow, along with his great super hero life, he simultaneously continued a completely normal one. Or at least she assumed so. He hadn't mentioned it in depth so she figured he wanted to keep his normal life from her.

"Check the papers," Adriana echoed Ghost's words. She turned the corner to the news stand. There the paperman was just cutting the string from the bundle. Adriana reached into her pocket, careful to wear gloves this day. She stopped at the stand, keeping her head down. The man that was slightly shorter than her looked up.

"Paper, please," she said.

"Of course, little missy," he responded. He handed her the paper and she gave him the change. "Have a nice day." Adriana walked down the street reading the papers at the same time. There were updates on current events, the opening of some new mall, a story about a kid being saved from a tree by some mysterious invisible boy. She stopped there.

"The four year old boy only had this to say: A ghost saved my life," she read on. Then she continued and saw her story about the bank robbery. Adriana couldn't help but smile reading about the blue vigilante saving the day, and how the police will continue to pursue her because no one was above the law. She snickered under breath as she walked. Adriana sat down at the far side of the bus stop bench and continued to look for the hidden message in the newspaper.

Then suddenly the classifieds fell out of the bundle. Adriana put her paper aside and picked it up. She paused. There it was. A full page ad.

Adriana's mouth fell open.

"**Adryana and Ghost looking for serious teen super heroes in the San Jose Memorial Park today at 4:30PM**."

"Oh my..." Adriana couldn't even finish her sentence. How could he be so stupid! _Surely the police will never find the vigilantes there_, she thought sarcastically. She sighed and pouted, "My name isn't even spelled right."

* * *

Chris Evans sat in class with his feet on the desk and hands behind his head. He had reentered his body feeling completely refreshed like he'd just taken a nap. He was a black haired, black eyed sixteen year old. However he did not have his illuminating glow to him as he did when he was his soul-self. In fact he looked exactly like any other kid in class who was half heartedly paying attention. He thought about a lot what would happen when he made his super hero team.

His grades would actually get better since his thoughts wouldn't be there to distract him. His teachers would start expecting more from him. Which was perfectly fine, he'd worry about that later.

In the middle of his thoughts, Chris felt something hit the back of his head. He grimaced and touched the back of his head to find a slobbery paper ball. Some guys in the back of the class giggled and he heard the faint slap of a high five. Chris considered doing something back to them. All he would have to do is leave his body. No one would even notice. His body would still be sitting up straight staring blankly at the black board.

Chris decided this was a good idea. He left his body invisibly phasing right through his desk and lightly tiptoeing to the back of the class. He stood over the class bullies and looked down at Arnold and James with their straws and torn pieces of paper. One of them was leaning on the back two legs of his seat.

Mrs. Winters had her back to the class when she heard the crash. In the back of the class James feet were in the air. The rest of the class was laughing hysterically. Chris was back in his body way in the front row with his hands folded and a closed grin across his face.

"How many times have I told you kids not to lean in your desks like that?" Mrs. Winters scolded. "James are you alright?"

"Something pushed me!" screamed the blonde boy as he scrambled out of his desk. Chris turned around in his chair and blinked innocently.

"Maybe it was a ghost," he said. James narrowed his eyes at him. Both boys glared at one another for a moment. At that moment, James Grant knew that Chris was involved. Somehow.

Chris knew this from that accusing look. Confident no one would ever be able to prove it, he turned back around knowing he'd won this round. And it was about time he won one.

Later after class Chris was walking home from school. James Grant and his buddy, Arnold were following him home from school. Chris sighed. Now would be a good time for him to leave.

"Sorry body. You're gonna have to take one for the team again," Chris said. He stopped walking and closed his eyes allowing Ghost to rise up above him. Ghost flew over his mortal self, his eyes were emotionless when they reopened. That's when James and Arnold jumped him and started to beat him into a pulp. Of course they couldn't see him as Ghost, floating over them watching the scene. His body took punch after punch. Chris couldn't react. He just fell on the ground and curled into a ball.

Ghost grimaced.

He looked pathetic. Finally, James and Arnold yelled at his body a little bit, spit on him, and walked away. Chris got up off the ground very slow, black and blue in one eye. Then he picked up his backpack and continued to walk home. Ghost determined his body would be okay from here. It knew the way home. Maybe he'd even do a little homework before Ghost could get back.

"Yeah right. He'll probably just go to sleep," Ghost said. It didn't matter. It was time to meet Adriana in the park.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! There's another one coming right up. 


	3. Our Humble Nuclear Shelter

And now for Chapter 3 as the Team Sinclair is starting to expand.

I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Adriana sat on the swings waiting impatiently. It was four o'clock and the parents of the playing children were starting to look at her funny. She tried not meet their gaze and went on to look at something more interesting. Like the table that was unfolding by itself underneath a tree. Adriana looked confused for a moment, and then in an instant she knew.

"Idiot," she grumbled and lowered her legs to stop the swing. Adriana had a few choice words for a certain soul. She walked away from the playground toward the grassy green quad. Suddenly Ghost became visible, completely illuminated. "Do you know how stupid you are?" Ghost looked up and took out the folding chairs he'd hidding in a nearby bush. He greeted her with a grin.

"No," Ghost said. "I don't think they have units of measurement for stupidity."

"Yes they do. It's called an IQ," Adriana pointed out moodily. She sat down on the folding chair anyway, despite her annoyance with the soul of an obnoxious kid.

"Oh yeah," he said. He sat at the table excitedly and his hands folded. There was a moment of silence. Adriana didn't know what she was expecting. A line of comic book geeks lining up in funky costumes, the police ready to arrest them for vigilante, but she certainly wasn't expecting to see no one.

"How many people do you think will show up?" he said bringing up the exciting topic. Adriana stared at him in disbelief of how rash this kid was. The playground was barren aside from a few kids playing in the sandbox and their parents who were packing up their things getting ready to go.

"I don't know. Hopefully not the police," she said propping up her elbow and leaning her cheek on her hand.

"Take off your clothes," Ghost said suddenly. Adriana was taken aback.

"Excuse you?" she spat angrily. Ghost pulled the fabric of her sweater.

"I know you have that blue leotard underneath. Who's going to believe you're a super hero unless you show them your weird blue skin?" he asked.

"Maybe they could tell by the glowing kid I'm sitting next to," Adriana said dryly. After a minutes of sitting she realized he was right. She had made a name for herself in the papers as the blue vigilante. If she was in her disguise how was anyone going to know who she was? She got up and started to take off her pants, earning shocked looks from the parents who eventually calmed down when they saw what she was wearing underneath. Then she took off her sweater.

Her leotard clung to her entire body up to her wrists and down to her ankles like a wet suit. Her long white hair went down to her shoulders. She sat back down beside a grinning Ghost.

"Told ya," he said.

"Shut up," she responded. The two super heroes were there almost an hour and no one had showed up. Ghost had his head down on the table resting on his arms. Adriana held out her hand and held it down on the table making it all ice. With her fingers tracing motions in the air, the ice cracked into different lines.

"Wanna play hangman?" she asked uninterestedly. Ghost perked.

"Sure," he said.

"Um, excuse me?" said a meek little voice. Ghost and Adriana looked up. There was a timid girl in front of the two of them. She looked average enough. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore jeans and a t-shit. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder. "Are you guys the teenage super heroes?" She shifted her stance nervously from one side to the other.

"Yeah," Ghost said scooting his chair in and with a big smile on his face. "What can we do ya for?" The girl looked away while she talked.

"Um, well I can do something and you guys might think its cool. I don't know though," she said blushing. "It might be stupid."

"Well, it can't be any more stupid than my friend here," Adriana said encouragingly. Ghost almost agreed with her until his brain processed the insult. He glared at her instead, but it went unnoticed as Adriana was paying attention to the girl. She gulped and set down her backpack.

"It happened just recently, so I haven't quite gotten the hang of it yet." Then she did something no one was expecting.

She took off her shirt.

She was wearing a bathing suit top underneath though.

"Whoa," Ghost said, still abashed from the surprise. She turned around back to Adriana and Ghost. Just then two huge angelic wings emerged from her, skin melted into individual black feathers until she finished her transformation. Then she turned around and faced Adriana and Ghost, eyes casted downward. She approached the folding table again.

"Your names are Adriana and Ghost. You met yesterday in an alley," she said. "And Ghost..." Ghost looked up.

"Tomorrow there's a pop quiz, five questions. The answers are B, C, C, D, and A," she said. Adriana and Ghost were still in shock. "I get preminitions."

"Um," Adriana said. She looked at Ghost who was staring at her with his mouth open into a huge smile. "You're on the team."

"Yeah, I know," the girl said still blushing. Adriana smiled and pulled up a spare folding chair for her.

"So that was B, C, C, D, and A?" Ghost clarified. Adriana elbowed him.

"I'm not super strong or shoot laser beams out of my eyes. I just fly and I can see the future...sometimes," she said. "My visions kind of hit me out of nowhere. I don't know when I'll get them, ironically enough." She laughed a little.

Adriana stood up and extended her hand offering the seat. Ghost floated out of his seat. The girl smiled gratefully and sat down.

"What's your alias?" Adriana asked.

"Celestial," said the girl. "I'm fifteen. I really have nowhere else to go." Ghost and Adriana spent the next hour introducing themselves showing their talents. Ghost was proud of himself watching his fellow teammates, even if they were two scrawny girls who just happened to have super powers. They sat and talked a little bit longer getting to know one another. Before they knew it, Ghost was standing up from the table and stretching out his arms.

"Well, you guys...I have to get home, I don't know about you," he said. Adriana and Celestial stood up too.

"Wait...Where do you guys live?" Celestial asked putting her wings against her her back and letting them melt back into her. Ghost realized he wasn't all that sure.

"Don't worry. You can stay with me," Adriana said her voice fading as she noticed someone coming toward them. There were three-... No wait, there were four people walking up to the folding table. Celestial and Ghost slowly realized what she was looking at. The first person was a woman in pumps and a suit. She was an attractive African American woman followed by two thugs, that were dragging someone who was fighting hard against them.

"You three. Are you the ones with the ad?" the woman demanded to know. The teens looked at one another. Adriana shrugged.

"Depends," Ghost said with a head flick. "Who's asking?"

"Agent Red. Don't worry. As long as you cooperate, I'm no threat to you," she said leaning on the table. The thugs were struggling to hold onto the fourth person who was fighting too hard and too quickly for them to see clearly. Agent Red stood in front of him blocking their view and gave a smile. "You are looking for other super heroes, yes?"

"Yes..." Adriana said hesitantly. The two thugs dragged up the guy that was fighting in their arms. They let go of him.

"I can walk on my own thank you very much!" he said breaking free. He finally stood still and straightened his loosely fitting jacket. He was a wiry guy who looked an awful lot like his mother. His hair was dark, and his skin was the same rich color. However, the only difference were staggeringly beautiful green eyes. He stopped fighting for a moment as he fixed his clothes. He wore a dark expensive suit, black slacks, white shirt, and a red tie.

"This is my son, Crimson," she said. The three teens looked at her and then back at him. Agent Red huffed blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I have tried schools, I've tried camps, and I've tried jails. Nothing seems to hold this kid." Crimson looked back at each one of them with defiance in his eyes. Adriana stared straight back at him in wonder, Celestial averted her gaze when he tried to look her in eye, and Ghost simply blinked.

"What's with the suit?" Ghost asked.

Crimson glare was his only response.

"I want to give him some responsibility so he knows how important he is as a team member," Agent Red said. "If you'll take the challenge of letting him be on your team I would be willing to fund you up to five members, all expenses covered. I can also make sure the police don't interfere with your affairs, in fact they will work with if you so need to." For Adriana that was all she needed to hear, so put on a happy smile.

"Welcome aboard!" she said cheerfully.

"I work alone," Crimson said in a gruff voice.

"Not anymore," his mother said to him. Then continued speaking with the team. "There is one issue. He doesn't have any super powers."

"What can he, uh, offer the team then?" Ghost asked.

"He's offering us cash, that's enough," Adriana said through grit teeth and giving him a jab with her elbow. Agent Red sighed heavily.

"My son is an escape artist. He can get into and out of any holding area. Also, he is a martial arts specialist, acrobat, with an outstanding immeasureable IQ," said the woman. "That is why no one can hold him. That is why he won't take orders from anyone."

"And I _won't_ take orders from anyone," Crimson stressed crossing his arms.

"How do you feel about giving orders?" Ghost asked. Crimson suddenly relaxed. He obviously wasn't expecting this. Agent Red seemed to have a problem with this.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Well, none of us are exactly the leader type. Your son does well on his own obviously. He might do even better with a team of his own," Adriana said. Crimson gave a sort of sideways smirk of confidence and cunning. His mother was aghast which only seemed to encourage him.

"Absolutely not!" Agent Red barked. She pointed at her son accusingly. "He needs to learn that he does not run the world!"

"I'm sure he will. After all, your funding gives you some position of power," Adriana pointed out. Agent Red turned about two shades darker and then stomped her foot stubbornly.

"Fine!" she said. She turned to her son and pointed a stern finger in his face. "Stay out of trouble, young man. And keep these other's out of trouble."

"But of course, Mother," he said with a faux innocent expression.

"And you three, keep an eye on him. If you ever question his motives, you have the right to mutiny. In fact you have my blessing to mutiny," she said. She snorted angrily before glaring at her son. With that she and her men went back to the street where a black car was waiting. Crimson waited for her to go and then turned to his teammates.

"Very well then. I suppose we should get started. I take it you have a hideout?" he said. Adriana thought for a moment.

"Well...Sort of," she said sheepishly.

* * *

Yeah, see that's where Teen Titans has its similarities. I tried to make it a little different, but Teen Titans has so much charm that I want to have::sigh:: The next chapter will be coming shortly.


	4. Hideout Sweet Hideout

IdontowntheTeenTitans!

* * *

Back on the mainstreet, the four odd collection of teenagers were standing outside of an abandoned video store. It was rundown. The sign had fallen and it was impossible to even tell what branch of video rentals it had once been. The parking lot was empty aside from a half filled metal dumpster on the other side of the parking lot. Ghost cocked his head to the side as if looking from a different angle would help him see this hideout Celestial mimmicked him while Crimson was indifferent with his hands in his pockets.

Adriana gave her biggest smileextended her arm like a showcase girl dramatically.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she said. The other three were quiet. Celestial looked to the others for any signs that it was all a joke.

"This is it?" Crimson finally spoke up. Adriana led the others to the back of the store. There seemed to be a door in the ground that looked like a basement. There was an airtight seal with a wheel to turn to open like the top hatch of a submarine. She turned the wheel three times and opened it as the rusty hinges creaked painfully. She started down the ladder. Ghost phased through the ground while the others followed her.

"The guy that used to own this video store was a very paranoid man," she told them. "The guy from the Starbucks on the street says he died six a couple years ago and everyone seemed to forget that he had an underground nuclear shelter for him and four other people." It was completely dark except for Ghost whose soul presence illuminated only part of the room. As soon as Adriana felt the ground she walked over to the wall and flipped a switch.

The lights flickered on and all around them was a room of titanium.

"Well, this is where I've been staying. I really hit the jackpot on this one," said the blue girl looking on at her place completely impressed.

"Its...um," Celestial started.

"Its a dump," Ghost said rudely.

"Agreed," Crimson said completely appalled that he was leaving footprints of clean in the dust behind him. Adriana sighed.

"Well okay. You try being homeless for three months and you'll see how great this place is," she said. There were six doorways each leading to different rooms. One of which led to a kitchen, another to a bathroom, and then there were four personal rooms. One Adriana had already taken herself. Ghost phased through a nearby wall to the only decorated room. Adriana followed him, using the door of course. Ice wallpapered the room ceiling to floor. There was a queen size bed in the center with faux fur blankets.

"So this is you room?" he asked becoming solid.

"Yes," she said. "Before I kick you out, Ghost..." Ghost turned, his black eyes meeting her blue ones. "Good work finding the team. I didn't expect it to go this well." Ghost's expression softened into one that was sentimental. She smiled genuinely at him.

"Thanks," he said sincere for once. He gave a cheshire grin and shrugged. "To be honest I didn't expect much either."

"Now get out before I freeze your butt," she said pointing to the wall. Ghost shrugged indifferently and phased through the wall. Adriana joined the group in the main room. Crimson had his hand in his pockets as he looked around. He gave a sigh in through his nose, out through his mouth.

"This place is filthy," he muttered.

"We can clean it," Celestial said. Crimson grimaced at the idea.

"Or we can get someone from the Agency to do it," Crimson suggested.

"You're so lazy," Adriana said. She took a rag that was in the sink in the bathroom and stuffed it in the drain. Then she walked over to the kitchen and stuffed a rag in its drain. "If you like the lazy way, I'll show you how I clean. Get the floor covered in water, let it mix in with the dirt, then I'll freeze it and levitate it out of here." Ghost looked upward toward the rest of the world.

"Hey guys, I gotta get out of here and eat dinner at home," Ghost said. Crimson's brow furrowed at this.

"You still live a civilian life?" he asked him.

"Simultaneously. I have my own talents smart guy. Good luck, guys," Ghost said making his way to the ladder and letting himself out. The hatch closed behind him. Crimson turned to the other members of the group, hands still in his pockets. Adriana shrugged.

"Sure, he leaves us with the mess," she grumbled. Crimson sighed.

"The Agency will book us rooms at a hotel. When we get back this place might just be liveable," he said.

* * *

Chris couldn't wait to get out of school, but this morning he promised himself that he would suffer the whole day at school bullying and all. He strained to focus in math and was about ready to jump out of his seat as the last seconds of history ticked ever so slowly to the bell. But instead of jumping out of his seat and charging for the door, his soul lept out of his body into the air freeing Ghost to his favorite state. 

Running invisibly through students and the walls, he hollered happily into fresh air in search of his new secret hide out. He reached there at record time and phased through the ground.

Ghost became solid and hit the ground with a thud.

"Whoa," he said looking around.

Whoa indeed. There was a 70 by 70 inch screen hanging on the wall, beneath it was a keyboard and various switches. The channels flipped downward one by one. The titanium walls had been painted red with white trimming and there was furniture surrounding the coffee table he was currently standing through.

"Would you move? Or at least turn invisble so we can see through you," Adriana's voice said. He turned around and saw the rest of the hideout. There were names on each of the doors marking their own spaces. It almost looked lived in. Adriana was cross legged with the remote. Beside her Celestial sat with her black wings sprouting out.

"Hi Ghost," the angelic said sweetly. "How'd your pop quiz go?"

"I forgot the answers you told me," Ghost said still awing at the room. Celestial giggled.

"Yeah, I know."

"You guys decorated," he said plopping down in between them on the cushy leather couch.

"No, Agent Red's people did. Crimson made us go to a hotel while the place got redone," Adriana said never turning to acknowledge him. She threw the remote down on the coffee table in defeat. "Nothing's on."

"That's because it's three in the afternoon," Ghost said. One of the doors to the room opened and Crimson walked out. No one said anything as he walked right in front of them and up to the monitor, turning it off.

"Hey," Adriana whined. Crimson turned, hands behind his back.

"Alright," Crimson said. "I want to get one thing straight. First and foremost it is work, not play. Ghost, I understand you can live both your lives simultaneously if you leave your body."

"Yeah," Ghost confirmed.

"We'll talk more about that later. For now, we have a problem," Crimson said looking serious.

* * *

Dun Dun... Due to copy and pasting difficulties the rest will be delivered in the next chapter! 


	5. Disputes and Failures

I don't own the Teen Titans. But Slade and I are looking to change that. Isn't that right Slade?

* * *

Crimson clasped his hands behind his back. "The Agency contacted us today. I would block them from our communications, but then we wouldn't have access to our alerts so I suppose we're stuck with them."

"Is that a bad thing?" Adriana asked. "What's wrong with your mom's agency?" Crimson looked annoyed as he clenched his jaw.

"We don't need them. It's bad enough we rely on them for money, we will not be their personal soldiers," Crimson said barely risisting the urge to pace. Truth be told, he hated being in his mother's control at all. He found it incredibly demeaning. "Unfortunately we are in the position of being at their mercy. They won't give us any situations to handle until they feel we are ready. My mother included."

"What do they want? We're super heroes, we can handle this," Ghost said. Crimson nodded.

"I agree completely," Crimson said. "So we prove ourselves to them and then we will have full access to police and fire department frequencies. Whenever anyone calls for help from them, we will receive the call as well. In order to get these frequencies we have to pass their trials."

"That's not fair," Adriana whined with crossed arms.

"Once again, I completely agree. But the only other way to get this sort of access would be to commit some illegal acts ourselves, which people might find contradictory," Crimson said. Ghost blinked with a blank stare. There was a moment of quiet.

"It's really hard to listen to you when you talk like that," Ghost blurted. He earned the attention of the group. Crimson cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, I mean..."

"What? You mean not talking like an imbecile?" Crimson asked. Ghost stiffened.

"I'm not an imbecile," Ghost argued. Crimson sighed irritably. "I'm just saying wouldn't it be easier to just say, 'The only way to get the police stuff is to...like, jack it from them, but that like, wouldn't be right because that's illegal and we're super heroes."

"No, it would not be more simple because I would be reminding myself to say 'like' an unnecessary number of times," Crimson said confidently. Ghost shifted his stance.

"You know, you're kind of a jerk," Ghost said. Celestial raised her eyebrows seeing the conflict arising.

"No. I am honest and to the point," Crimson argued.

"Hey, you two. Knock it off," Adriana butt in. She turned to Ghost and pointed at him, "You stop picking fights..." Ghost gestured toward Crimson.

"I'm not picking fights. I'm asking him to talk to us like human beings. He's talking down to us. It's disrespectful!" Ghost argued. Adriana didn't seem to be listening.

"...And you," Adriana said to Crimson. "I know its easy to get impatient with the idiot, but have a little restraint."

"He's wasting valuable time talking about things that don't even matter," Crimson said.

"I'm not an idiot! Why are you calling me an idiot like I'm not even in the room!" Ghost said raising his voice.

The main room's lights flashed casting a red glow on everything. The argument stopped and Celestial relaxed. If the team had argued up to the breaking point, she would have no place to stay and no purpose in life. The angelic would not let that happen. She was not going to wander around again with no purpose.

Crimson walked over to the screen and put the call on the intercom.

"Yes, what is it?" Crimson said.

"This is Agent Red," said the woman. "You have a minute, twenty to get to the other side of town at the Sinclair Plaza. Good luck."

The four of them were only stunned for a brief second as they calculated something needed to be done. Ghost broke the silence.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Move!" Crimson shouted.

The four of them scrambled to the surface. Celestial, Adriana, and Crimson headed toward the ladder from the bomb shelter to the street. Ghost stood on top of the couch and jumped making himself transparent. His hands and arms were above the surface, he made them solid and pulled the rest of his body up to the surface, much like the same way a kid would pull himself over the pool's concrete edge.

Soon the four of them were on the surface when they realized something.

Neither of them had any transportation there to that location fast enough. Ghost took off running the direction of the plaza, phasing through buildings as he left. Celestial took to the air with a running start and then gliding with her wings before pumping them for air.

Adriana and Crimson looked at each other. Adriana shrugged. Crimson swore under his breath. He would not let his mother have this win if he could help it. Crimson grabbed Adriana by the arm and pulled her toward the street where a taxi just happened to be driving down. Crimson let her go, ran in front of it and stopped on its hood.

The taxi driver screeched to a halt. He stuck his head out the window and slurred a long string of obscenities. Adriana watched Crimson make his way around the cab and open the back door. She followed his hesitantly.

"Are you crazy! There are easier ways to hail a cab!" Adriana shouted. Crimson ignored her and got in the backseat where the driver was still swearing loudly. Adriana got in behind him and followed his example clicking the seatbelt into the clip.

"You get outta my car! I won't drive somebody stupid enough to-!"

"I will give you one hundred dollars if you take me to Sinclair Plaza as fast as humanly or inhumanly possible," Crimson interrupted.

The taxi man stopped yelling.

"Yes sir. Make sure you and your fastened in," he said. The taxi driver's wheels squealed from under them. Burning rubber infected the air and the little yellow car sped away at an inhuman speed.

* * *

Ghost finally reached the plaza and looked around. Celestial was already there. They ran up to each other, both panting so hard they could barely speak.

"Crims-...Adri?" Ghost said struggling to make a sentence. Celestial couldn't talk. She only shook her head and shrugged. That's about the time they both noticed the dark woman approaching them, heel's clicking on the parking lot asphalt as she walked.

Agent Red.

Celestial and Ghost both groaned, knowing they didn't make the time limit.

"Celestial, two minutes. Impressive, but not quite enough. Ghost, six minutes 32. I would say that is also impressive for running all the way here, but I don't know the stamina of a soul. Couldn't you have just flown," she said.

"I'm a soul, not a ghost," Ghost reminded. Red rolled her eyes irritated. The teens looked at one another, both seeing the identical cold tone of Crimson's emotionless scrutinizing.

Then the yellow cab came through the parking lot weaving around civilians and craftily avoiding speed bumps, all the while the horn honked repeatedly warning the innocent bystanders to get the hell out of the way. And people were jumping out of its path, grocery carts flew aside, one obliterating a small quarter operated carousel that was thankfully unoccupied.

Agent Red seemed as aghast as Celestial and Ghost. Then finally the cab screeched to a halt in front of them. Crimson looked at his mother through the window. Adriana was barely breathing, her fingernails were imbedded in the upholstery of the seat. Crimson had to help pry her from the seat.

Crimson took out his wallet and paid the man without a word. The driver tipped his hat thanking him and drove off leaving the teens with a very angry woman from the Agency. Crimson straightened his jacket and approached his mother with grace.

He cleared his throat as he tried to speak with dignity.

"What was my time?" he asked innocently. His mother's horrified look snapped into rage.

"Have you lost your damn mind!" Agent Red barked clenching her fists. Adriana was slow to join the group, still staggering a little bit. The angelic was immediately concerned.

"You okay?" Celestial asked.

Adriana fixed her hair and then let herself relax.

"I am not sure if that was horrifying or exhilarating. I'm somewhat tempted to do that again," Adriana said turning to watch the taxi leave.

"No! None of you will ever do that again!" Agent Red said. They all fell quiet. Crimson stood tall and unyielding to her screams as the others flinched. "When I say I want you somewhere in one minute, twenty seconds, I mean that I want you to do this without afflicting property damage or endangering civilian lives!"

"Perhaps a little more warning would be helpful," Crimson said coolly.

"You don't understand, son. You don't get warning. If someone is in danger somewhere and it is your responsibility to answer the call, you get there without sparing anytime, yes. But it would destroy the purpose of saving this one person, if you KILL ANOTHER PERSON BY GETTING A MANIAC CAB DRIVER!" Agent Red screamed.

That was the end of that. Agent Red spun on her heel and headed back into the parking lot. When her back was turned, Crimson looked at the ground unsure of what to say to the team. The girls exchanged glances.

Ghost jogged up toward Agent Red and phased through her, stopping right in front of her.

"What would you have done?" Ghost demanded to know. Agent Red halted in her tracks. Ghost looked frustrated, the way her son was whenever he failed but the words coming from him were much different. Ghost held up his arms. "Huh? You expect us to make it here in an impossible amount of time, what are your suggestions to do it?"

"I expect you to know what your doing first of all," Agent Red said and started to step around him to get into her car.

"What did you expect? Did you expect us to have transportation? Do you expect us to expect your missions before they happen so we'll be ready? If you're so disappointed in us then tell us how to improve. Do NOT just yell at us and expect us to read your mind because none of us are telepathic..." Ghost took a moment to think. "At least I don't think so."

Agent Red was impressed with this. Crimson would not ask her how to improve his work if his soul depended on it.

"Consider all the things you've just said. Transportation, knowing before hand...in whatever way you can...I know the angel can see things before they happen for instance," Agent Red suggested. With that she finally made her way around Ghost into the back of the town car, which sped off into the traffic and disappeared.

Ghost turned and faced his team. He shrugged. Crimson was just as intrigued with the display Ghost had just given as Agent Red was.

"Let's get back. We have some work to do," Crimson stated.

* * *

I've always wanted a taxi driver to drive like that, but I'm too afraid to ask. Moving on! New chapter coming up soon.


	6. The Solution

Slade said I can't have the Teen Titans if he can't have them. So much for evil... I guess this means that I don't own them.

* * *

The team was back at the underground hideout in front of the computer of unbelievably large proportions. Crimson didn't even bother with a chair standing up as he typed staring at the screen. Behind him was the team trying to figure out how to pass this test. Ghost was pacing while Adriana leaned up against the nearby wall occasionally making her way over to Crimson to watch his actions on the monitor.

Celestial was on the couch staring blankly at the floor. Ghost noticed this and stopped to glare at her. The angelic didn't seem to notice.

Adriana walked over to Crimson and watched him again.

"So what are we doing?" she asked.

"Hacking," was his short reply. "Maybe we can find some sort of schedule."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"If its for the good of the people then we will bend a few rules," Crimson said as he paused at a web page. He brought his fist to his chin in thought. Ghost realized something and joined the other two.

"If we're willing to 'bend a few rules', as you put it," Ghost said with air quotations. "Then why are we worrying about this at all. All we'll gain from actually passing the Agency's test is access to those emergency frequencies, and you said that we could get them, but it would be illegal. But hacking is illegal. So if we're willing to get hack, why can't we get the frequencies?"

Adriana took a moment to process Ghost's long way of thinking to get to a single point. Then it struck her that he was right.

"Yeah," she agreed. Crimson never took his eyes off the screen. He ran his hand over his dark hair.

"It's not about the frequencies," Crimson said. Adriana started to open her mouth and scold him for being so proud when Crimson cut her off. "I think a point was being made by the Agency. We don't know what we're doing. We need practice." Ghost turned around toward Celestial who was sitting on the couch cross legged and holding her knees to her chest. Her black wings towered over her as she was lost in thought.

"Hey, Birdy," Ghost said. "You gonna help?"

This caught Celestial's attention. Crimson and Adriana turned around suddenly as if they'd forgotten she was there. She looked up with plain dark eyes almost scowling.

"I'm trying to help," she whispered. Then she closed her eyes. Ghost, Adriana, and Crimson exchanged glances. Celestial took a deep cleansing breath and continued, "This moment of victory, who do you think it will impact most out of all of us?"

"Who else?" Ghost said looking at Crimson. Adriana nodded her agreement.

"I agree," Adriana said.

"I don't see why it would impact me more than anyone else," Crimson said folding his arms stubbornly. Celestial stood up with her eyes still squeezed shut.

"They probably mean, that this effects you personally because of the family involved," Celestial said. "Come here." Crimson felt a shiver creep up his spine. There was something eerie about her. She was quiet and hardly known. The shorter, younger girl was standing there with her hands at her side. He slowly walked up to her. He stopped within arms length.

"I'm going to try and read your future," Celestial said with her eyes never opening. She smiled weakly. "I've never read anyone's future before on purpose. But I tend to see things that impact people personally, which is why I most likely will be able to see our next surprise with you."

"What do you need me to do?" Crimson asked cautiously.

"Roll up your sleeves and hold out your arm. I need exposed skin...I think." Crimson did as he was told scrunching up his sleeve and showing his healthy toned, dark skinned arm. Celestial grabbed it in a flash like a cobra's strike. Both Ghost and Adriana stood on guard, waiting for a premonition of some sort.

Crimson watched her carefully.

"Is it working?" he asked.

Celestial shook her head.

"Come on, work," she said under her breath. They all waited another moment. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and released Crimson. "I wish I could control it." Crimson walked away back to the computer. This time Celestial followed him.

"Transportation," Ghost said. He looked at the rest of them. "Transportation? We need a Batmobile." Adriana looked at Crimson in agreement.

"We need money for that," Crimson said.

"What about the Agency?" Ghost asked. "They've paid for everything so far?"

"We don't need their money to solve our problems. We can deal with them on our own," said the leader. Crimson clacked away at the keys placing in false passwords and getting into different people's email and searching. He was getting frustrated. Crimson sat down at the chair at the terminal.

"This is useless," he grumbled.

"No, its not," Celestial said in her meek voice. The other teammates were learning to listen to her, that if they heard a whisper it was probably the younger teenager trying to speak up. "We wouldn't have this assignment if anyone thought it was impossible."

"We could steal a car," Ghost suggested brightly.

"That's a bit too far on the gray scale for us, I think," Adriana said.

"Ghost, how far do you phasing abilities extend?" Crimson said leaning forward in his chair. The soul of a teenager shrugged. "Can you maybe make any of us phase as well?" Ghost thought for a moment.

"I don't know, I've never tried it taking another person with me," he said. He tapped his chin in thought. He turned to the blue girl who happened to be the closest person to him. With that he grabbed Adriana's arm.

"Hey!" Then down they went. "Ah!" Adriana's scream was cut off when she disappeared under the floor. Then Ghost's hands came up through the floor again and pulled himself up. His ivory colored, transparent arm went through the floor and helped Adriana up again.

She was more than a little bit frazzled.

"Don't ever do that again!" she said and smacked him upside the head as soon as he was solid.

"Ow!" he shouted rubbing the sore spot. "Yeah, I guess I can make other people phase with me." Crimson turned to Celestial.

"Can you fly holding someone?" he asked. Celestial gave a small smile.

"I don't think so. My wings can only hold so much," said the angelic. Crimson nodded.

"Okay," said the leader. The room was quiet. Seconds loudly ticked by. Ghost yawned loudly. Crimson sighed, leaning his elbow on the dashboard. "I can't hack into the Agency's main frame. They are government funded, they have the latest technology."

"It's getting late," Adriana pointed out. Crimson nodded.

"Sleep with one eye open everyone. Red would love to catch us when we're least prepared. You," Crimson said pointing to Ghost. "Keep your communicator on." Ghost gave a mock salute.

"I'll be here in the morning. I do better in school when I'm not in my body anyway," Ghost said with a shrug. With that he started turned around to leave. Crimson gathered some papers he was shuffling through, that had been printed off the internet.

"Get some sleep, I suppose. If either of you come up with an idea save it for the morning. Celeste, I want to know about any premonitions no matter how insignificant it seems," Crimson said. With that he disappeared into his room. Celestial looked at Adriana who was still watching him leave.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she muttered. "I only wish there was something more I could do to help. My powers aren't much help here." Celestial shrugged.

"What you might not find use for now, you may depend on later," she said. Adriana whipped her head around.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Celestial echoed.

"What did you say?" Adriana asked.

"What you might not find use for now, you may depend on later," Celestial repeated and then blushed. "Sometimes I have these weird philosophical moments. Don't pay attention to them. Half the time I don't even make sense," she explained. Adriana nodded slowly.

"Oh...Well, uh...Good night," she said. Celestial gave a wave.

"'Night," she said and then the girls went their separate ways.

* * *

Um... Yeah!


	7. One Cannot Save the World Uncaffinated

Alright, so Villany didn't work. But I will find a way to own the Teen Titans! But until then, I still don't. I'm thinking about bringing in some of my favorite villains while I'm pretending to write a fan fiction. Thoughts? Ideas? Cameos people would like to see? I'm open to suggestions. My ideas are bound to run out sooner or later.

* * *

Crimson awoke rubbing his eyes and went directly into the kitchen of their underground lair. His eyes were barely open. He automatically went to the coffee pot and pressed the on button. It would be ready in a few moments, but until then he would try to catch another hour of sleep. He stayed up last night running through his mother's colleagues emails, trying to decipher codes or getting any bits of information at all.

The only emails he could get to weren't the important people in the Agency though. They were mostly accountants or janitors, whom many were in league against Agent Red which he found amusing. He'd even gotten a little bit of office gossip.

None of it was important to him though. He'd accomplished nothing but an invasion of privacy. And there wasn't even anything good to blackmail. Not that he would ever stoop so low...Anymore.

Through his eyes that were still halfway closed he noticed something else in the kitchen. A blue figure walked by.

His eyes snapped open.

"Morning," Adriana said. Her hair was tied up and it was obvious she was still wearing the same dark blue body suit from yesterday.

"What are you doing?" Crimson asked slowly making himself wake up, though his tired body was fighting against it.

"You know, Celestial? The winged girl? She's a genius," Adriana said as she opened the cupboard under the sink and took out a bucket, placed it under some running water. "I mean, not like a genius with an IQ of a thousand like you, braniac. She's...I don't know...Wise."

"What are you talking about?" Crimson said impatiently.

"She gave me a great idea and I think we can solve all our transportational needs," Adriana said.

"Transportational is not a word," Crimson pointed out purely out of habit. Adriana turned off the water and leaned her elbow on the counter.

"Are you going to pick at my grammar or listen?" she asked frustrated.

"Go on," Crimson allowed.

"I control ice," Adriana said. Crimson stared at her blankly and then cocked an eyebrow. "I can levitate ice. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Crimson blinked in realization.

"Oh..." he said. Adriana froze the water in the bucket and waved her hand upward. At the motion the cylinder of ice floated up in the air. She had a smart aleck look in her crystal blue eyes.

"Come on. Let me show you," she said. The cylinder of ice followed her as she headed toward the ladder in the main room, up to the surface. Crimson followed after her. They went up to the parking lot of the abandoned video store and the leader got a look at what the blue girl had been working on all night.

It was an ice sculpture replica of the Batmobile. Crimson was silenced in amazement.

Adriana took the ice up in the air, holding it mentally with her hand. She spread her fingers and the ice shattered into countless pieces. They went to various parts of the Batmobile, melting and merging into her brand new car.

"Naturally, I have a skill in ice sculpting," she said. She presented the ice car with wide arms. "I call it the Icemobile. Well, I don't think I will. That's kind of lame, but that's its name for now."

"This is incredible," Crimson admitted. Adriana blushed a slightly darker shade of blue. None of the team knew Crimson very well, but it was obvious the leader wasn't one for compliments. He walked up to it and viewed the inside poking his head in the window of the "car".

Adriana walked to the other side and poked her head in through the driver's side.

"It's not much. I've done much more complicated things before. The doors don't open of course. You can't really make hinges or springs out of ice, so you have to get in and out Dukes of Hazard style," she said. Crimson cocked an eyebrow.

"Dukes of Hazard style?" he questioned. Adriana backed up and jumped through the window to demonstrate.

"You need to watch more television," she said. Crimson mimicked her action.

"Or perhaps you need to watch less," he retorted getting in the passenger side. Adriana held out her hand towards the window. The car-shaped ice block rose in the air. She took her other hand and shot it out in the forward direction.

The car jerked forward in the air. Adriana closed a fist and spun it in a circle. The car did a three-sixty in the air, throwing Crimson against the side. It came to an abrupt stop. Adriana put her hands down and lowered the car into a parking spot. She looked over to Crimson to find him stiff as a board, clinging to the passenger seat, but still composed if even just barely.

"Consider that payback for the cab ride," she said with a wink. Then she hopped out of the window of the car and back to the hideout with a little swagger in her step and a smile on her face. Suddenly Ghost popped his head over the pavement frightening Adriana who was about ready to put her foot where his face was.

"Pack it up, guys! Bird girl had a vision."

* * *

"This is Agent Red," said the woman in her trademark black suit and skirt as she spoke on her cell phone. You'd never know by looking at her she was a mother at all, but the sound of her voice might give it away.

"We read you," said Crimson ever at the ready.

"Third Washington Bank. One minute," she said.

"One minute?"

"No. Now its fifty-seven seconds," she said with a smile on her lips. Agent Red clapped her phone shut. She walked out of the bank with her coy walk. It was interesting seeing what tricks her son had when it came to hacking. He was decent, as usual, but hardly enough to get through her firewalls.

She walked into the coffee place seeing as she had a few minutes and there was no line.

"Triple shot, nonfat nondairy latte. Don't skimp on the sugar," Red said automatically. She looked up from her wallet and saw the barista cock her head to the side.

"Are you Red?" she asked.

Agent Red became suspicious.

"Why?"

"Your son already ordered for you," said the server handing her exactly what she had ordered. Only there was something different about it. She opened the lid and found the usually hot liquid completely frozen. She whipped around and saw the team sitting at the table. Crimson with a smirk on his face, Adriana waved her fingers in a subtle mock greeting, and Ghost had his head down on the table drooling a bit.

Celestial gently nudged him with her elbow.

He woke with a start.

"What? Is she here yet?" Ghost asked wiping his mouth with his arm. Agent Red narrowed her eyes.

"Very funny," she said. "I said the bank. Not the coffee shop."

"We still have thirty seconds," Crimson said looking at his watch. "Let's go team. Coffee break is over." The four teenagers walked up and went next door. Agent Red followed them and stopped in the lobby.

"Not bad," she said.

"Give us the frequencies," Crimson responded immediately. His mother was grateful that her cell phone buzzed in her hand. Agent Red answered her cell phone and listened. The team looked at each other, all of them smiling, even Crimson. Defying his mother's expectations always seemed to make his day.

Agent Red clapped her cell phone shut and spun on her heel.

"After you take care of the super psycho on 6th," she said. Crimson shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. I expect the frequencies to be completely operational," he said. Agent Red gave him a warning look that signaled him to stop with his boasting. He'd had his fill so he complied.

"Awesome," Ghost said with a laugh. All four walked outside. Out of pure curiosity, Agent Red followed them with her eyes. Outside she saw something odd parked in a parking spot. A block of ice.

Agent Red grinned.

"That's my boy," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

Nothing like a little parental angst. Wouldn't you agree?


	8. First Villians

So! There are five titans. Well, at least five titans that I actually care about. I'm thinking twenty bucks each. I got a hundred dollars for the whole set. Deal?

::waits::

I guess I still don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

By the time the team had arrived the Batmobile replica that Adriana had custom made was slowly melting. It hit the ground from the air roughly, making Adriana cringe.

"Aw! I worked so hard on this. We need a car. I mean a real car, Crimson," Adriana said hopping through the window. Ghost phased through the back with Celestial taking her by surprise. Celestial looked at the boy and cocked her head to the side.

"You're light," she said.

"Duh. You think souls weigh anything?" he said with a laugh. Crimson hopped out the window landing catlike on his feet. The four of them were confused at the sight they saw. All the cars on the street were...squashed. As if someone had made a giant fist and punched every car to a pulp. Glass and metal littered the streets.

There was no one anywhere.

"Hello?" Ghost called out. The four walked slowly in the street.

Adriana cupped her blue hands around her mouth.

"Hey!" she shouted.

CRASH!

All four heads turned in the direction of the sound. Crimson nodded. They approached the place cautiously. It was a New England Pub with forest green and dark wooden tables.

"Ghost," Crimson said. "You go in first." Ghost immediately made himself invisible. There was no sign of his presence other than the glass that crunched under his feet. Inside there was a giant blonde man who was shirtless. His hair was tussled around his face.

Next to his hand was a hammer, not like any ordinary tool. It was a weapon with similar features as a sledgehammer. He was panting hard and leaning against the counter. His arms held him as his palms were flat against the surface.

"Uh...Hey, man," Ghost said careful to keep himself invisible. The hammer guy looked over his shoulder. He quickly picked up his hammer and held it up like a hitter at the home plate. He was impossibly huge. His green eyes narrowed to slits. His chest was broad, muscles rippled with each movement. He looked from left to right seeing no one visible. He rested his hammer on his padded football player sized shoulder.

"I said to stop!" Hammer guy shouted as he threw his hammer at a nearby table. He ran over to it just as quickly and picked it up ready to throw again.

"Chill out!" Ghost said getting out of the way of the heavy blows.

"Stop it! Both of you!" came a new voice. Ghost turned his head in the direction of the voice. Celestial ran over the rubble, her black wings wide. "Ghost, you're scaring him!"

"He's scaring me!" Ghost pointed at him becoming visible. At this, Hammer guy leapt at him. Ghost shielded himself and let Hammer guy phase through him. Hammer guy crashed through the wreckage sending splintered wood flying through the air.

"It's okay. Leave him alone," Celestial said gently to the Hammer guy. Hammer guy got up to his feet.

"What are you doing, bird girl?" Ghost asked hesitantly. He stood beside the angelic. Without warning she grabbed his hand lacing her fingers in between his. She met his gaze serious as ever.

"Trust me and do what I say. Hold your ground when he comes back at us," she ordered.

"Geez, you're worse than Crimson," Ghost muttered. Hammer guy charged again.

"Phase," she said. Hammer guy held his mighty hammer over his head ready to strike. Celestial stood her ground, and in turn forced Ghost to stand his. Hammer guy came within reach. Celestial held out her hand. In a moment they were both transparent.

Hammer guy fell through them hitting the ground and the wall with such momentum that it shook the building.

"Whoa," Ghost said waving his hand through the dust that had been kicked up. Celestial let go of Ghost's hand and showed what she obtained with her free hand. She held a small chip between her thumb and her forefinger. Crimson and Adriana stepped into the building. They carefully stepped over the remains of furniture. "Some help you guys were," Ghost huffed.

"Oh," Adriana said with mock sweetness. "But you were handling the situation so well."

"Celeste said she had a vision and she had the situation. And what do you know? She did," Crimson said. Celestial grinned at him.

"You did great," Celestial complimented Ghost. He gave a small grin. Then she handed the chip to Crimson. "This has been effecting him in some way. He should be better now."

Suddenly Hammer guy raised up from the debris with his huge hammer raised. The four of them back peddled toward the wall. Celestial grinned sheepishly.

"Or I could be wrong," she said. This time Hammer guy smashed the head of his weapon on the ground. The shockwave sent all the teens flying backward. Crimson recovered with a barrel roll in the air and landed gracefully.

"Who are you?" Hammer guy shouted angrily. He scowled from one super hero to the next. "Why have you brought me here?" Ghost got up to his feet.

"Hey, pal! I got a better question. Why did you smash up the entire street?" Ghost asked forcing himself up and shaking off the rubble he'd landed in. The Hammer guy looked at each of them again. Then slowly he looked around the bar. He seemed to only just then notice the damage.

"I-I didn't do this," he said. He paused for a moment. "Did I?"

"We won't hurt you, if you are no longer a threat," Crimson said cautiously. Hammer guy kept on looking around the room completely amazed at the damage. "Can we trust you? Who implanted this on you?" Crimson held the chip up between his thumb and his index finger.

"I don't know," Hammer guy said.

Crimson held it up to his eyeline and observed the small chip. Hammer guy was quiet and obviously still confused.

"We're going to have to check this out," Crimson said.

"Our first super villain. What do you think his power is? Super strength?" Adriana questioned. She looked at Ghost, who shrugged. Adriana shrugged. "Or maybe its his magic hammer?"

Ghost scoffed.

"There's no such thing as magic," he said. Adriana gave him a skeptic look.

"Oh really? Than how is it your soul can jump out of your own body," Adriana said cocking an eyebrow. Ghost folded his arms stubborn.

"It's psychological," he said. Adriana started to argue when she was interrupted.

"Maybe we should let him join us," Celestial suggested out of seemingly nowhere. Crimson looked up and shot her a look. Celestial met his gaze confused by the ferocious look. "Agent Red said she would fund up to five members. I don't see why not." Crimson clenched his jaw obviously upset. She decided to ignore the look and led the way out of the building escorting their unintentional super villian with her. They deserted the rubble that was once a pub and went outside where the car was almost completely water.

"Aw," the elemental grumbled. Adriana outstretched her hand and spread her fingers. The block melted, spread, and froze again into a slab of ice. She stepped on top of it. Ghost came up next, along with Celestial, then Crimson. The leader looked over his shoulder at the oversized shirtless teenager.

"Well, come on," he said. Hammer guy gingerly stepped forward and onto the ice. Crimson held up his hand with the chip in the center.

"Hold on, folks," Adriana said levitating the ice slab in the air.

* * *

There's nothing like crime on a Sunday!


	9. Name the Possibly Evil Puppy

Who exactly does own the Teen Titans? Because I don't, but I would like to.

* * *

Crimson was alone in the main room while Adriana and Celestial settled in the new super strong member. He picked up his cell phone from the keyboard and speed dialed a number. He waited calmly observing the chip in his other hand. He swallowed hard and let go of his normally flawless posture to lean against the desk.

"This is Red," said the woman.

"The culprit is not a culprit at all. It's a child, maybe around seventeen or sixteen. He was being controlled by this," he said holding up the chip for a picture. He waited a moment for his mother to receive it. "Or so he says."

His mother swore. "This is not good."

"You recognize the technology as well," he verified.

"It seems as though he's found us. Keep on your guard. Send the chip to the lab so we can analyze it as soon as possible. We don't know if it was scheduled to self destruct," Agent Red said. Crimson placed the chip in plastic tube which went in a suction chute connected to the agency. "Does your new friend know anything?"

"No. He knows nothing. It seems as though he has no memory at all," Crimson said obviously suspicious.

"I don't buy that for a moment. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," Agent Red said. "Let him stay with you. Warn the rest of the team to keep an eye out for him as well."

"I don't want to tell them about_ him_. We all know each of us has their own past, but we won't invade each other's privacy by digging into it," Crimson argued.

"They must know what they're up against," Agent Red demanded. "You tell them about your father and that is final. Do you understand me, son?" Crimson clenched his jaw in frustration. Once again his mother was in control. He closed his fist and bit is lip in thought.

"Do you understand me?" Agent Red repeated more harshly than before.

"Yes," Crimson growled.

"Good. Remember, you're on a team now. It's not what's best for you, but what's best for them-..." Crimson hung up the phone before the woman could finish her sentence. Adriana and Celestial entered the main room. The new team member followed. He stood taller than anyone else. He ducked through the doorway while Ghost phased through the wall.

"And that's about it," Ghost finished the tour.

"Who were you talking to?" Celestial asked Crimson walking over to stand by his side. She turned on the screen making it switch from the computer screen to the television screen. Crimson averted her gaze by standing up.

"The Agency. I sent them the chip to analyze," he said. He looked at the large hulking teenager. "We may discover who you are, yet." Crimson let a hint of accusation slip into his tone.

"We can't just keep calling him, 'Hey, Hammer guy'. He has to have a name," Ghost said. Crimson sighed and rolled his eyes when his back was turned. That's just what he needed from his team. Naming the lost puppy that could very well be an evil villain infiltrating the team.

Adriana walked over to the couch and collapsed into the cushions. The nameless teen sat down carefully. He spun his weapon in his hand expertly.

"I don't have a name," he said. Ghost jumped on the couch enthusiastically in between them.

"Thor!" he shouted. "We could call him Thor!"

"No, that's stupid," Adriana said.

"Well, so is your name," Ghost teased. Adriana grabbed one of the extra pillows and threw it at him. Celestial noticed Crimson heading toward his bedroom.

"What do you think, Crimson?" she asked as sweetly as her voice ever was.

"Call him whatever you want. I don't care," Crimson said shutting the door gently behind him. There was just a moment of awkward silence.

"What's eating him?" Ghost asked.

"Who cares," Adriana responded. "We could just call him Hammer?"

"No, that leaves him prone to MC Hammer jokes," Ghost said thoughtfully placing his fist under his chin. The blonde giant looked at Ghost.

"Who's MC Hammer?"

"The poor guy is so clueless," Adriana said. Ghost nodded in agreement. Celestial took the armchair, cradling in between the armrests and holding her skinny legs in.

"I think Hammer is fine," she said. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "What do you think?" He shrugged.

"Hammer's fine," he said. Ghost stood up..

"Okay. It's your call." He wagged his finger in his face. "But you're going to have to learn to do the running man," Ghost said stretching him arms over his head.

"Sure, I guess," Hammer shrugged indifferently. Ghost smiled and shook his head.

"Well, I am off to my other life. Later," Ghost said. With that he jumped up on the couch and phased through the ceiling. Celestial, Adriana, and Hammer watched him leave. Hammer scratched his head in wonder. He looked away.

"Whoa," he said.

Ghost's head popped through the ceiling again.

"And guys?" Hammer jumped backwards in surprise. Ghost ignored him. "Talk to Crimson about getting the car. Sitting on a block of ice all day might be fine for Aqua Lass, but I think leather seats might be better."

"My name is not Aqua Lass," Adriana said stubbornly.

"Bye!" Ghost said with an upside down wave from the ceiling, he phased through the wall just in time to miss the snowball Adriana had formed in her hand. Adriana got up from the couch and cracked her fingers.

"That little creep is going to get it tomorrow when he least expects it," Adriana said with a wink. "See you in the morn." Celestial and Hammer were left alone in the main room with the television going. Celestial sat beside Hammer and pulled out the remote control. She pressed the buttons traveling upward through the channels.

Hammer awkwardly watched her and the television.

"Crimson doesn't trust me," Hammer said.

"He has his reasons," Celestial said shortly.

"Which are...?" Hammer stated.

"Private. Like him," Celestial said. He shifted uncomfortably. She offered a smile in Hammer's direction. "Don't worry. I'm on your side." Hammer looked at her still confused.

"Thanks. But I still don't remember anything. I have no home, no life. What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Follow our lead. Homes are overrated anyway," Celestial suggested bleakly. She turned off the television and stood up, right in front of him. She knelt down and put her hand on his cheek. Her large brown eyes met his smallish green ones. "And don't make me regret trusting you." She left the room into her own room, leaving Hammer with his thoughts.

Hammer found some blankets in the spare bedroom that had yet to have a bed in it yet. He figured it would be just fine to sleep on the couch. Hammer laid down on the leather cushions, but unfortunately his height left his feet hanging off the edge. He curled up with the blanket, hammer in his arms like a teddy bear, and closed his eyes.

He thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Hammer," he whispered. The teen felt a wave of sentiment rush over him. "I have a name."

* * *

Hammer the Friendly Giant! 


	10. Trust

I finally own the Teen Titans!

... But not really

* * *

Ghost found something amusing the night before. One, it was way to easy to scare the new guy and two, Adriana hated the name Aqua Lass. He planned to use both of these variables in the equation of the day. He walked up to the abandoned video store that was starting to become a sight of pleasure for him. While his body mindlessly droned through lectures and busy work at school, he could fight crime and no one would be any the wiser. It was a truly wonderful life and nothing had even gone wrong yet.

Ghost stood over the bomb-shelter/hideout and looked down. He then got on his knees and poked his head through the pavement, then the ceiling of the hideout. The main room was empty except for Hammer who was still asleep on the couch.

"Hammer," Ghost whispered.

The oversized teen stirred in his sleep.

"Haaaaammerrrrrr," the young soul whispered again. Hammer opened his eyes. Ghost spread his arms wide and let himself fall on top of him.

"Ah!" Ghost yelled ghoulishly.

Hammer's eyes tripled in size.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Hammer screamed. He rolled off the couch and fell on the floor. Ghost became solid just before he hit the couch giggling. Hammer slowly picked himself up with his weapon in hand. His eyes were wide and crazed. He barely had the restraint to keep himself from attacking the soul. Ghost, for whatever reason, didn't seem to notice this. He pointed at his teammate and giggled uncontrollably.

"You..." Ghost said rolling onto his back still laughing hysterically. "You should have seen your face." Hammer glared at him and stood up straight.

"You shouldn't do that," Hammer said almost warningly. Celestial walked into the room in halter top and black capri pants.

"It's just a joke. He doesn't mean anything by it," she assured. Crimson walked through the room from the kitchen with his coffee mug.

"Morning Crims," Ghost greeted happily.

Crimson shot a glare in their direction, or more specifically Hammer's, and muttered a response as he sipped his coffee. Hammer lowered his head under his gaze and looked at the floor. Ghost didn't seem to notice the exchange as he rolled off the couch onto his feet. Hammer looked at Celestial.

The corner of her mouth twitched in though. She didn't want to have to confront anyone. She was terrible, too meek and small to really sound convincing. But these were the people in her vision. These were the people she was supposed to see. Celestial breathed in a big sigh and followed their leader into his room. Come to think of it, she'd never seen his room before. Celestial knocked on the metal door and then let herself in.

The room was dark, black and red lining on the sheets. Red carpeting and dark wood for the furniture. Crimson was at his desk already dressed for the day. The only thing that gave away his sleep depravity was the slight bags under his eyes and a perfectly made bed. He sat at his desk slowly sipping his black coffee.

"I don't want anyone in my room," Crimson said as politely as his weariness would allow his tone to be.

"What do you think is wrong with Hammer?" she asked slowly closing the door behind her. Crimson picked up his dark eyes, glad that he was finally able to speak on the subject.

"You shouldn't have invited him to stay with us," Crimson said. Celestial nodded and looked away cheeks burning with shame and embarrassment.

"That's what this is about. You're upset I offered a perfect stranger to live with us," Celestial said shyly.

"No. We're all perfect strangers to each other. We've only known one another a matter of days," he said putting down his mug with a gentle thud on the desk surface.

"I know," she said. "But he's the only one you don't trust."

"That's not true. I don't trust any of you," Crimson said. Celestial looked up at this, seeming somewhat hurt. Crimson caught himself looked in her direction. "I did not mean..."

"I know what you mean. You're trying to convince me that you don't have anything against Hammer when clearly you do," Celestial said raising her small voice only a little. She swallowed hard. "Friends don't keep secrets. I guess that's why we're only teammates of a mediocre team." Crimson turned around in his chair to face her.

"We are not mediocre," Crimson argued. It was clear that Celestial didn't agree.

"We have potential, but a team needs to work together and trust one another. I guess that's why you were such a great solo artist. You only trust in yourself. I know you don't trust Hammer. None of us really trust him after what we saw, but the least you can do is give him a fair chance or we're all doomed," Celestial said. Crimson cocked an eyebrow.

"Doomed?" he echoed. Celestial looked away.

"Yeah," she said lowering her voice again. There was a pause in the conversation. She turned to face him again. "You can trust us, Crimson. It's the only way we'll be a great team of great heroes. Most of all you can trust our judgement." With that she left the room. Crimson was alone with his thoughts.

Celestial entered the living room where the room was buzzing with activity as it usually was.

"Come on. I think we should make some snow cones," Adriana said light heartedly. "All we need is juice. I'll take care of the rest." Hammer, Adriana, and Ghost hogged the couch while Celestial flipped through channels from the remote in the armchair. Her dark wings spread wide and she wiggled her body against the cushions trying to get comfortable.

"I don't see the point. I can't eat without my body," Ghost said.

"Well, just go get your body and bring it back here," Adriana said.

"Yeah right! I'm not giving away my identity," Ghost said. Adriana smiled wickedly.

"Who's to say we don't already know your identity. I'm sure Red bugged you with a tracker already and they know where you live and everything," Adriana said. Ghost seemed momentarily alarmed. Then he squinted his eyes in disbelief.

"Not uh!" Hammer let out a deep sigh. "You just want to show off," Ghost said to Adriana who gave him an unamused look, then she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whoa! Your tongue's not blue!" Ghost shouted.

"Shut up!" Adriana said blushing a darker blue.

"Nothing's on," Celestial announced dropping the remote to the floor in defeat.

"It seems like nothing is ever on. So much for having five hundred channels," Ghost muttered. Adriana brightened. He raised a finger as if suddenly coming upon an epiphany. "I bet the Agency did this on purpose. They're trying to make us work!"

"Yes, I'm sure its one big blasphemous conspiracy," Adriana said rolling her eyes.

"You bet your blue ass it is!"

"Snow cones it is!" Adriana shouted jumping to her feet and racing toward the kitchen. Ghost looked at Hammer.

"There's gotta be something better to do while we wait for hell to break loose somewhere," Ghost said.

"We could train," Celestial offered as she turned off the television. The screen reverted back to computer screen showing icons and the mouse of the keyboard. As if on cue, Crimson entered the main room. He was still grumpy as usual, but he stood in the middle of the room hands in pockets as he commanded attention.

"She's right. We should train together," Crimson said. "Get to know one another better." He and Celestial looked at each other exchanging a brief moment. The angelic smiled softly.

"Nice goin'. Now we're going to have to work," Ghost said to Celestial. Hammer smiled.

Adriana came in from the kitchen.

"No snow cones? Come on boss man, you gotta try a snow cone," Adriana said. Crimson ignored the offer.

"We have a new addition to our little hideout," Crimson said. "The Agency has been working on it, without our permission of course."

"What? You mean the stuff downstairs?" Ghost asked. Crimson was momentarily surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I checked it out a couple days ago when I phased through the floor," he said. He turned to Hammer who was sitting beside him. "Hey! Wanna take a short cut?" Hammer scratched his head.

"What short cut?" he asked. Ghost grinned mischievously. He put his hand on his shoulder and soon the two of them were through the floor and out of the room. Crimson shrugged.

"Or you could take the elevator that has conveniently appeared in the kitchen overnight," Crimson said looking accusingly at one of the many cameras the Agency had placed in the Nuclear Shelter. He turned and led the way with the remaining team members at his heels.

* * *

Ugh... I hate writing about training. It might take a while but it will get done eventually. 


	11. Training

Guess what.

Just guess.

Go on. Guess.

I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

* * *

Crimson, Celestial, and Adriana waited a beat as the door opened. The sight they saw first was a huge navy blue walls accompanied by strange machines, oversized fans, weights, an olympic sized swimming pool, treadmills, and things that no one on team had never seen before. That and Hammer was trying to strangle Ghost which was more frustrating than anything else since his enormous hands only went through him. Crimson cleared his throat. Hammer immediately stopped.

"For the record Ghost started it," Adriana said quickly in Hammer's defense.

"I didn't do anything," said Ghost with his hands in the air.

"The Olympic pool is Adriana's naturally, the fans are for Celestial, that gravity machine is for our newest member only since none of our bodies are likely to stand that kind of stress, the rest..." Crimson took a moment to think. "Well, I suppose the rest is a free for all." The team separated exploring their new surroundings.

Celestial made sure there was enough room and opened her wings pumping them until she was able to reach the three giant fans. There was a stand for her up there where she could reach the settings. She turned it on and looked watched the fans simulate the wind, creating turbulance and spinning to represent stormy wheather. She raised her brows impressed.

Hammer reached a smaller looking room. There was a window looking in and a few weights were inside. Crimson met him at the opening.

"This room increases the gravity," Crimson said. Unaware of his presence, Hammer flinched in surprise and cursed himself for doing so. Crimson didn't show any sign of suspicion either because he was suppressing it or because he really was taking Celestial's advice and giving Hammer a chance. "Since your strength is immeasureable by our gravity, doubling or quadrupling it should actually propose a challenge for you. You can turn it up or down with this dial here. Be careful to know your limits though. If the gravity gets too strong press the red button that's in there and one of us will turn it off."

"Okay," Hammer said with a nod. "Thank you." Crimson nodded back at him and turned around.

"What about me?" came a voice that was almost a whine. Ghost was watching all the equipment being used. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You are going to train with me, I suppose," Crimson said. Ghost turned around hesitantly to face him.

"Why? What can I learn?" Ghost asked. Crimson shrugged.

"You could learn self defense. The ability to get up close to someone is useless if you don't know what to do when you get to them," Crimson said. Ghost cocked a dark eyebrow.

"Huh?" Crimson stood still. Then suddenly his hand brought down onto Ghost in the space between his neck and shoulder before he even had the chance to turn transparent. Ghost fell over grabbing his shoulder and hissed in pain. "Uncalled for! Man! That was fast! No one's been able to hit me before." Crimson grinned as Ghost pulled himself to his feet.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Crimson said. "Now I'm not so strong, but let's say someone with Hammer's strength was that fast." Ghost frowned.

"I get it. I need to work on it," Ghost said. That's when Crimson was distracted by Celestial's face looking down at him from riding in the faux wind. She smiled proud that he was working well with others. Crimson almost smiled back. "Payback."

Crimson was brought back to reality by Ghost grabbing his arm. Before he could react by pulling Ghost over his shoulder and throwing him into the safety mats Ghost made him phase through the floor. Ghost grinned watching his leader unexpected fall through the floor with a truely horrified expression on his face. Ghost chuckled watching him dangle for a moment.

"Ghost! Bring him back up," Adriana said in warning tone from a frozen block of ice she was balancing on in the pool.

"Oh fine," he said. Ghost picked him up and set him solid on the floor. Crimson was on his back, his panicked panting quickly returning to normal breathing.

"That was quite an experience," Crimson said, his voice seething. "Don't EVER do it again." Any other person would have been frightened by his tone. Ghost however, never knew when to quit. So he chuckled again.

"Alright, fearless leader. You wanted to spar. Let's spar," Ghost said getting to his feet. Crimson's eyes narrowed and a slow menacing grin slid across his face.

"Very well then," Crimson said.

* * *

Two hours later Ghost and Crimson were the last to emerge from the training room. Crimson had a somewhat cocky look on his face. He clapped his hands together and faced everyone who was resting on the couch in front of the television.

"We didn't do horribly," he said. "I think I will retire for the night."

No one knew what to say to that.

"Well, um, good night," Celestial said. Adriana leaned over to Hammer.

"I think he was trying to compliment us," Adriana whispered. Crimson moved aside he revealed Ghost standing behind him. The soul fell forward and hit the ground with a thud, exhausted. Crimson shut his bedroom door behind him. Adriana giggled.

"Are you okay?" Celestial asked standing up.

"I think I'm going home to sleep," Ghost said his voice muffled in the carpet. He laid there still for another long moment. "In a second."

"You shouldn't have tested him like that," Adriana said shaking her hand.

"You saw his face. It was funny," Ghost said. He raised his head off the ground if only just barely. Adriana shook her head. "Come on. It was a little funny."

"It was very funny," Adriana finally consented. As she said Ghost finally found the strength to get to his feet. He placed his fists on his hips in a stereotypical hero's stance.

"Then my work here is done!" Ghost said. "Hey guys, should I get a cape?"

"Not if you want to keep hanging out with us," Adriana muttered watching Celestial flip through the channels. Ghost didn't react to the comment.

"Then I'm off!" Ghost said making way for the ladder and phasing through the ceiling to the street above.

* * *

It's a bit of a filler, but I'll have plenty of time to think of more ideas when I'm zoning out at work.


	12. Birthday Lunch

I do not own the Teen Titans. However! I do own all these guys I'm writing about. Don't take them from me! They're all I have!

* * *

Crimson looked at the screen tapping his well groomed fingertips on the keyboard as he thought. It was an odd habit of his to sit and stare and wait which is what often made him such a good escape artist, able to see every nook and cranny, every flaw. He thought and sighed for what felt like an eternity...to everyone else in the room already.

"I can't take this anymore!" Ghost shattered Crimson's thoughts. He swiveled around to face Ghost who stood up. His ivory arms crossed over one another in annoyance as his black hollow eyes narrowed. "That screen you are staring at is not just a computer. It's a TV too! It's much more interesting than watching the desktop!"

"You had the television for three hours this morning," he said.

"You're not even doing anything. You're just staring!" Ghost said bursting with irritation.

"It is arguable that you would be doing the exact same thing had you been watching television," Crimson pointed out. Ghost exhaled exasperating loudly. Crimson swivled back around and began to pull up meaningless windows to make himself look and feel busy, though in truth he was just as bored. There was no crime to rid the world of. No natural disasters which his team could demonstrate his talents. He was starting to get restless.

Adriana, the blue girl who had been reading at the couch turned the page of her romance novel.

"Leave him alone," she muttered. Ghost was about to say something when he realized there was something much more annoying that he could do. He walked over to her side of the couch. Adriana paused and looked over her shoulder. She glared at him and continued reading. The embodiment of a soul grinned knowing his work was being accomplished.

"And as Raul wiped the blood of the treacherous Paris, he took Jennifer roughly into his arms and crushed his mouth against her in a passionate..."

"Stop reading over my shoulder!" Adriana said slamming her book closed. She growled out loud. "Look what you did! You made me lose my page!" Ghost laughed.

"I didn't make you do anything," he said. Adriana stared at him, her crystal eyes gleaming with fire. Ghost didn't heed her her warning locking her in a gaze. Ghost inched closer to her, raised his arm, and..."Flick."

Flicked her in between the eyes.

"I'm going to kill you!" Adriana shouted tossing her book aside. Ghost laughed and ran away with Adriana hot on his tail. Crimson on the other hand had finished eavesdropping on the conversation. He tapped his chin in thought, shaking his head as he heard something valuable, somewhere in the depths of Adriana's room shatter on impact. Crimson sighed again, not knowing what he was waiting for to pop up on the screen, but he was waiting for something. After all, today was his...  
"Evening Crimson," said a voice as a webcam popped up. The voice was sing-song, exactly opposite of Red. An attractive teenager was in the screen with green eyes and long black hair. She was almost too alike to Red in the picture. Crimson narrowed his eyes, which then widened suddenly in realization.

"Em?" he said. She smiled a soft smile. Crimson's look of instant gratification dissipated just as quickly as it'd came into a disappointed frown. "How did you hack into our communications?" The girl known as Em smirked in a grin that was identical to one of Crimson's.

"Magic," she said. Crimson rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. Mom can't see us. The entire Agency has conveniently fallen asleep. No one's watch this conversation."

"What do you want?" Crimson asked.

"Oh come now, brother. We're twins. Don't pretend like you've forgotten my birthday," she said.

"You pick now of all days to show yourself?" Crimson growled, his voice low so that the others might not hear him. Em cocked her head in mock pout.

"Did I upset you, little brother?" she asked. She leaned forward folding her arms on the desk. "Maybe I was interrupting something? A date with a girl? Dinner with Mother?" There was a pause. "Maybe trying to get a handle on your new team?"

"I AM GOING TO GIVE YOUR SUPERHERO NAME NEW MEANING, YOU LITTLE TWIT!" Adriana swore. Crimson's cheeks darkened with embarrassment as behind him he knew Adriana's blue hands were around Ghost's throat trying desperately to destroy the pest. They staggered across the room and phased into the next wall. Em watched all this from behind him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Looks like you're doing a splendid job," she mocked. Crimson wasn't going to argue.

"Was there some reason you decided to grace me with your presence?" he asked.

"It's our birthday," Em said. Crimson looked away as she mentioned this, knowing she was right and upset for the same reason. "I want to have a civilized lunch. Father..."

Crimson glanced up at the screen at his sister at the mentioning of this. Her mocking green eyes softened. She turned her head as if looking to make sure no one was overhearing in the room. "Father will not like it, but I miss you Crims. We're family."

"Mother would not like it either," Crimson said. He thought about this and somehow it seemed much more intriguing knowing that fact. He picked up his eyes again. "I know you're playing Father's side. Him and his lunatic ideals. How do I know this is not a trap?" Em shrugged.

"You don't. But I understand if don't want to meet. Mother would be awful disappointed if you went behind her back to fraternize with the enemy. I know how you so dislike disobeying her," she said almost purring. That was a challenge. Crimson would never listen to his Mother. Not if she was telling him not to jump off a cliff.

"I'll meet you at the diner on the corner of fourth and Crossglade," he said. "And I must insist you come alone."

"As will I," Em said. Crimson turned off the screen and turned around to see Adriana leave her bedroom spinning around wildly in search for her invisible prey. She looked at Crimson noticing he was out of that chair for the first time since the night before. Her face was dark blue with rage.

"Where's that pest? I've got to throttle the life out of him," Adriana said. Crimson was going to say something urging her to calm down and respect her teammates, but he couldn't. Adriana watched as Crimson passed up the oppurtunity for a smart-ass comment and left silently to his room. She relaxed a moment, instantly knowing something was wrong.

Adriana felt her senses were dead on. If there was something wrong with the leader, there was something wrong with the team. And the team was shakey enough as it is.

Suddenly the door across the room opened. Ghost reappeared beside her.

"Aren't you going to chase me?" Ghost whined. Adriana couldn't help but stare at Crimson's closed bedroom door.

"Maybe later. I'm busy," Adriana said losing all the rage in her tone. Ghost's shoulders drooped with disappointment.

"Aw," he griped. His eyes shifted toward Hammer who was crossing the room toward the kitchen. Ghost spread a new mischevious grin and floated after him. As Hammer and Ghost started to shout at one another from the other room, Adriana walked over to Crimson's room. She knocked on the door.

"Crimson?" she called after him. "Crimson, can we talk?" She pressed her ear to the door and listened as she heard the shuffling inside.

"Mickey's Diner," Crimson programmed his destination into his phone for directions. Mickey's Diner? The phone responded.

"Turn left onto Maiden St," the phone's electronic voice directed. She heard feet walking toward the door. Adriana stepped back and looked for something to do to make it seem as though she weren't snooping. Adriana jumped backwards at the couch and tore off one of the cushions. The door opened. Adriana and Crimson locked gazes. Crimson's was more of a suspicious nature.

"You know where the remote is?" she asked hesitantly. Crimson pointed to the table top. Adriana nodded. "Oh, I see it. Thanks!" He nodded silently and started to climb the ladder to the surface of the city. Adriana narrowed her eyes as he shut the hatch behing him. As cofounder of this team she wasn't going to let suspicions tear them apart. Especially when it lied with someone as important as their fearless leader.

"See you later, guys," Adriana called after giving Crimson a moment to walk out of sight so that she could tail him. Hammer poked his head out of the kitchen with a half of a sandwhich in his mouth. Then suddenly Ghost appeared beside him.

"Where you going?" Ghost asked Adriana from the kitchen.

"AHHHH!" Hammer shouted jumping at least a foot in the air. "Ghost! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you sing Pretty Woman," Ghost chuckled. Their own dispute was on. Adriana left Hammer to his attempts of homicide while she went to go to Mickey's Diner. She was somewhat thankful for the Ghost's constant urge to annoy as it served as a great distraction while she went to go uncover some of Crimson's secrets.

* * *

My cliffhangers never leave you hanging for very long. I shall write more. 


	13. Adriana: Master of Stealth

Sorry this one took a while. I kept flip flopping on how this encounter was going to go.

* * *

Crimson felt a little strange as he walked down the street by himself. He tried to keep his usually calm facade. He had a bad habit of stuffing his hands in his pockets when he was anxious. He walked out of people's way on the sidewalk and stopped briefly to look over his shoulder. He hesitated for only a second and then kept walking forward.

Mickey's Diner was the oldest standing building in Sinclair City, and it was almost a trailer. But he'd heard they had excellent chili cheese fries. Not that now was the time for chili cheese fries, he wasn't going to get any on his good suit. This meeting could get very ugly very fast, but he doubted it. He knew his sister.

Adriana realized how stupid it was to tail their leader as soon as she had him in her sights. Who wouldn't notice the blue girl on the street? Even with a hoodie and her hands in the pouch of her sweater. But this was important. There was no way that she could back out now. She couldn't shrug this away and she couldn't call for backup from a team that had a hard enough trusting its members as it was.

As she watched him she noticed some strange things. Crimson didn't really seem to be acting like himself. It was as though he wasn't paying quite as much attention to the world around him as he usually did. Unless it was morning and he hadn't had his coffee yet, he always seemed to have an eye out for anything. But as he shuffled closer to the diner he watched his feet only occasionally looking up.

Then Crimson stopped.

Adriana stiffened.

He started to turn.

Adriana looked around desperately for something to make her look away. She saw the electrical post beside her with a "Lost Dog" sign heavily taped at eye level. She made herself look busy reading this sign until Crimson stopped paying attention. He started to walk again. Adriana sighed and was once again reminded why she wasn't on the team for her stealth.

Crimson was on the move again. He went into Mickey's Diner. Adriana followed discretely as well as she could in the small resturaunt. She wanted to be close enough to eavesdrop, but she couldn't get too close. Crimson sat down at a red vinyl booth. Adriana sat down in the booth beside him. There was no one there yet, but from what he told the waitress who came to take her order the other person was still expected.

Adriana waited for a moment and as though the meeting had been purposely decided to be dramatic a woman walked into the diner. Well, she was no more of a woman than Adriana was. She was probably the same age as her, but she certainly wasn't dressed so young. She was barely covered up in what looked like a makeshift bikini made from skins and strange green leather. Only a mini skirt kept it from being an actual bikini. There was an emerald gem in her belly button. Her boots were nearly up to her knees. She had Crimson's matching green eyes and mocha colored skin, and even though her hair was a bit lighter she looked very much like Red. More so than Crimson did.

Adriana hurriedly covered her face with a menu as she walked by. A hoard of men watching her walk away. She sat across from Crimson.

"Good to see you, Crimson," she said.

Crimson shook his head at his sister.

"You couldn't come dressed like a civilian, could you?" Crimson criticized.

"Neither could you. Honestly, how many sixteen year olds wear a suit? You look like you work for the MIB," his sister said. Crimson's coffee was delivered, he thanked the waitress with a nod and then returned to the conversation.

"You didn't forget my birthday, did you? I'm seventeen," he corrected playfully. Emerald smiled at the friendly brother and sister banter.

"Happy birthday, Crimson," she said softly.

"Happy birthday, Emerald," Crimson said raising his mug to her. Emerald turned to the waitress.

"Can I have an iced tea?" she asked sweetly. The waitress nodded. She then turned to the booth beside their where a blue girl looked as though she was completely fixated on the menu.

"Can I get something started for you, Miss?" the waitress asked Adriana. Adriana flinched immediately thinking she'd been caught. Then she caught herself and started to relax her breathing again.

"Um, water would be great," Adriana whispered. The waitress looked at her oddly, but wrote down her order.

"Ems, how did you get away from Dad, if you don't mind me asking?" Crimson asked. Adriana's brow furrowed as she listened. _Dad? _

"It was complicated," Emerald said looking down at the table top. She shrugged. "I really shouldn't tell you."

"How is he?" Crimson asked.

"Idealistic. Stubborn. Obsessed with Mom... and you. He's been dabbling in new powerful magic," she said. Crimson cocked an eyebrow and snorted.

"Magic that could make the entire Agency fall asleep?" he asked.

"Actually, that spell was mine, not his. You and I are a lot alike. I like to slip under the radar too rather than make a big scene. Although that seems to have changed for you. How's the super hero business treating you?" Crimson laughed. He shook his head.

"It's not super hero business. It's the latest project designed by the Agency to keep me from falling into old habits," Crimson said. Ems chuckled. Adriana frowned thoughtfully at this. _What did he mean? Why were they talking about magic? Spells? Old habits?_

"You know, Crims, it doesn't have to be like this," Ems said seriously. Crimson was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not giving into him," Crimson answered shortly.

"Here you are, Miss." Then all of the sudden a waitress brought her a water! Adriana jumped sending the water flying to the ground. Without thinking she made the water freeze and hang in the air. Adriana barely had enough time to let the water melt and fall to the floor. She closed her eyes and cursed her skittish blunder. The waitress looked at her oddly. The brother and sister were quiet.

"I-I'll clean that up," the waitress said nervously.

"Sorry," Adriana said blushing underneath her hoodie. When the waitress was gone she slumped in her vinyl booth. She just wanted to die right then and there. Maybe Crimson hadn't noticed it. Hopefully his sister hadn't noticed it.

"Excuse me. I have to use the little girl's room," said Emerald as she rose from her seat. Adriana was quick to hide behind her menu as she walked by. The second the door closed behind her Crimson rose from his seat and stood over her booth.

"If you wanted to spy on me, you should have sent Ghost. You have no right to be here!" Crimson seethed slamming his hand down on her table. Adriana would have been apologetic. However, she had this thing about people yelling at her.

"If you weren't acting so suspicious I wouldn't have to spy on you!" she retaliated.

"You have no place in my personal life," Crimson said. Adriana scowled at this.

"And you have a lot of explaining to do," Adriana said. Crimson narrowed his eyes. She narrowed her's right back at him. The two were interrupted as the entire building shook and the entire side of the wall crumbled to pieces. Before Adriana could react, Crimson grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the booth as a clawed hand swiped at her through the cloud of dust.

People screamed and ran for the exit. As the dust escaped through the new opening in the diner it slowly revealed Ems angry face. And she seemed to be riding a giant lizard. It's pointed snout stabbed at the two super heroes forcing Adriana and Crimson to back peddle quickly. Its mouth opened and snapped at the two until Ems barked a command.

"You didn't trust me, little brother," Ems said holding the reigns in her hands. She scowled menacingly. "I'm hurt. But lucky for me, I didn't trust you enough to come alone either."

* * *

:-D Good Times


	14. Confessions of a Genius

Sorry! I forgot the disclaimer last chapter! So here's two to make up for the last one.

I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

* * *

Crimson and Adriana exchanged a look that told each of them that their personal dispute was not over. Then Emerald struck, Crimson dodged easily with a barrel roll. Adriana responded holding out both arms straight summoning liquid from every corner of Mickey's Diner to freeze. Icicles forming in glasses, pipes froze and snapped spraying enough frozen mist to momentarily blind the lizard. It stopped charging to shakes its head while Emerald tried to contain her beast.

Crimson recovered and black flipped to land right behind his sister on the saddle she sat on.

Emerald threw her elbow backward, Crimson dodged easily grabbing her and straightening it and pinning it behind her. Emerald yelped in the sudden pain, she snarled a curse and flicked her head backward catching him on the chin. By now the lizard had recovered from the distraction. Emerald pulled on the reigns making her beast rear on its hind legs. Crimson fell back and hit the ground.

Adriana froze the water from someone's empty booth and levitated it, shaping it with a single thought turning it into a deadly sharp iscicle. She stretched out an arm striking it against the lizard's throat and stopping just short before Emerald cried, "NO!"

Adriana stopped dagger just grazing the reptile's skin. Crimson picked himself up. Adriana glanced at him just briefly. Emerald stared at Adriana's makeshift weapon fearfully.

"I didn't come prepared to fight," Emerald said mostly to Crimson. She turned to him to stare at him. "I'm very disappointed in you little brother. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"I did not order one of my teammates to follow me," Crimson said glancing at Adriana who still had her arm stretched out directly at the levitating icicle. Emerald sighed. She looked from the blue girl to Crimson again.

"I'll see you around. Tell Mom I said hi," she said sadly. Crimson nodded.

"Will do," Crimson agreed with a nod. With that Emerald turned back around and rode the lizard at a remarkable speed which was impossible for either of them to follow. Adriana let the iscicle fall and crash to the ground. Crimson glanced over at her direction as the sound of sirens were coming near. Shattered ice and rubble covered the floors.

"You wanna get out of here before the cops show up?" Adriana asked. It was pure habit for her to save the day and flee the scene, but since their vigilante became legal thanks to the Agency. Crimson was still watching the direction his sister had left. He sighed heavily.

"The surveillance should explain it all. If they want any more details they'll contact the Agency who will tell them everything they need to know," he said. Adriana nodded. With a wave of her hand the shards of ice rose and fused together making Adriana's ice platform. She stepped on top of it. It floated about a foot off the ground with Adriana's absolute telekinetic control.

"You need a ride?" she asked. Crimson didn't respond. He only stepped on top of the platform. Adriana directed the platform out the hole in the wall that Emerald's lizard had created. The ride home was silent. Adriana didn't feel the need to interrogate Crimson right away. Crimson didn't feel the need to scold Adriana for sticking her nose in his business just this moment. But as soon as they reached the abandoned nuclear shelter that was their lair Adriana parked the platform on the ground.

"Do you want to talk about this now?" she asked. Crimson sidghed.

"I suppose you're going to tell them anyway," he said. She nodded.

"Yeah. But it'd be easier if they had your side of the story," Adriana said. They stood at the asphalt outside the hatch in the floor that led to the nuclear shelter. Inside Ghost was probably narrowly side stepping Death with Hammer hot on his tail. Or maybe Celestial had finally calmed them down and they were all watching television. Or maybe they were training.

The latter was unlikely.

Crimson put his hands in his pockets.

"My mother and father are quite opposites. Their relationship was based on the fact that they loved argue with one another," Crimson started. "My father had grown up in a secret society, though Red had no idea of it at the time. He mastered in the arts of wizardry, magic, runes... He was to mystics as Albert Einstein was to physics. My mother mastered in technology and science. She believed in order. She created technology and weaponry for the Agency, though my father didn't know it of the time." He paused to look at Adriana for effect. Her brow was furrowed.

"Magic?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Really?"

"I know it seems unlikely," Crimson said. He stared at the nearby abandoned video store. He sat on the nearby curb not believing he was actually telling someone of his family history. "Both my mother and father figured about one another's secret lives. This of course set an entire chain of strange events. My mother tried to understand magic and use it for technology's benefit. My father did the same. They ended up creating terrible weapons that were banned by the government. When my mother was pregnant with my sister and I things turned for the worst."

"Are they divorced?" Adriana asked. She then felt a little guilty for being so forward.

"No. To this day they are still madly in love with one another," Crimson said. He continued, "We were born and my parents immediately started to notice inherited talents. I had an immeasureable IQ like my mother, Emerald had a talent with magic. When my father started to train my sister how to use magic my mother found out that he was using dark magic. She didn't like it. Then she found out that he was making... plans that had to do with his own ideals. They fought and my father ended up leaving with my sister, leaving me with my mother."

Adriana nodded and stared at the asphalt next to him on the curb.

"Your dad and your sister. They're villains," Adriana said with a tone of understanding. He nodded to confirm.

"The chip we found in Hammer had his signature," Crimson said. Adriana nodded. There was a silence. He was through talking. But there was one thing that was still bothering Adriana.

"What were the 'old habits' you were talking about?" she asked. She thought she almost saw Crimson smile.

"I used to be a theif," he said. Adriana's jaw dropped.

"You were a bad guy?"

"Only for a while. I had an opportunity to test my skills. Then it stopped being fun and the Agency caught up with me," he said. Adriana cocked her head in confusion. Something about the word 'fun' sounded strange coming out of Crimson's mouth. He stood up and brushed off his loosely worn suit. "Shall we go inside? I have a lot of explaining to do. Though I have a mind to tell Ghost and Celestial about Hammer's chip privately. No matter what Celestial says this encounter only proves we cannot just hand over our trust."

"Yeah," Adriana said. Crimson started to head toward the hatch in the ground. "Hey, Crims?"

He turned.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I shouldn't have butt into your personal life," she said.

Crimson gave a naturally menacing smile.

"I suppose it was necessary. This was going to come out sooner or later. But I don't want to hear anything from you when I start to dig into your past," he said with a playful wink as he opened the hatch and started to make his way down.

Adriana paled. She wasn't sure he was joking.

* * *

Hehehe... I'm having fun. I hope you are too. But the most important thing is that I'm having fun.


End file.
